Hoxton/Quotes
PAYDAY: The Heist *''"What the...! What are you doing, Matt?"'' *''"Push harder, shoot better, get richer!"'' *''"Smoke! Augh, I can't see fuckin' shite!"'' *''"You'll never fuckin' take me down!"'' *''"I've got a bullet here wi' your name on it, sunshine!"'' *''"I've got an address stamped on every bullet!"'' First World Bank *''"I'm in the cafeteria, not many people here!"'' *''"There's that bank manager!"'' *''"I've got the drill and one can of thermite!"'' *''"Somebody grab the extra can of thermite!"'' *''"Come on, come on, come on!"'' *''"I've poured out the thermite, stand back!"'' *''"The cops are coming out of the elevators!"'' *''"Any second now!"'' *''"Get the bags out, grab the money!"'' *''"Let's blow this wall, and run like motherfuckers!"'' *''"Fuck! There are more enemies here as well!"'' *''"Down the stairs!"'' *''"Victory's just around the corner now!"'' *''"There's our ride!"'' Diamond Heist *''"The alarm goes off, we get filthy rich... Is there more to know?"'' *''"This code cost us a fortune! Someone's gonna pay for this!"'' Personal quotes Live action *''"Did ya miss me ya wankers?"'' *''"I need a mask... It's alright, I came prepared!"'' *''"Look at this! I'm rich! It's payday fellas!"'' *''"I said it's fucking payday motherfu- *explosion*"'' Hoxton Breakout *''"To quote Churchill: Fuckin' hell that was loud!"'' *''"Dallas, your little brother should give my name back, and call himself Houston!"'' *''"Well well well, so who's the fourth musketeer? This wanker's your little brother, Dallas?"'' *''"You call yourself Hoxton, right? More like Houston, cause you just got a fucking problem!"'' *''"John Motherfuckin' Wick. Didn't think I'd see your face again. How's the family? ...what, did I say something bad?"'' *''"Chains, I thought I could count on you. Wanker."'' *''"I don't know how many times I've saved your ass, Chains, and this is how you repay me. You could get me a limo at the very fucking least."'' *''"Some fuckin' cunt snitched, I need to find out who."'' *''"At least in the nick I didn't have Bain yappin' in me ear like a needy dog. Get the drill, my arse."'' *''"There's the entrance. Don't pussyfoot around, knock that front door down! *sound of door being rammed* Fuckin' nice one"'' *''"For God's sake lads, the power."'' *''"Come on you wankers, get that power back on!"'' *''"For fucks sake lads, the power. Fucking fix it!"'' *''"Ha! You're in. His password was iheartrainbows44"'' *''"Power's back on, I gotta reboot it."'' *''"I'll get to work, cover me!"'' *''"I'll be as quiet as a church mouse 'til you're back."'' Masking up *''"Alright fellas, let's do this!"'' *''"It's cha-ching time!"'' *"Let's break some neck's" Calling Crewmates *<''heistername>?, ''come with me." *<''heistername>?, ''on me now!" *<''heistername>?, follow me!"'' *<''heistername>?, ''follow!" Calling out to Houston *''"Assbreath"'' *''"Ass clown"'' *''"Fucker"'' *''"Shit for brains"'' *''"Motherfucker"'' *''"Dickhead"'' *''"Wanker"'' *''"Lover boy"'' *''"Twat"'' *''"Fuckface"'' Heist success *''"And they score!"'' *''"Whoohoo we made it!"'' Health and Bleedout Low health *''"Argh! I'm hurt, anybody got a medic bag?"'' *''"Ahhh! I'm dying, anybody got a fucking medic bag?"'' Calling for help during bleedout *''"<''heistername>, help me!" *''"<''heistername>, give me a hand!" *''"Oi, <''heistername>, you've gotta help me!" When using Inspire Skill 'Basic' *''"Go!"'' *''"Go, go, go!"'' *''"Pick up the fucking pace!"'' *''"Run, Forrest, Run!"'' *''"Ey, Top Gear now!"'' *''"Fucking shift it!"'' *''"Run like your mattress is on fire!"'' *''"Run like you mean it"'' 'Aced Reviving' *''"We need you mate, get up!"'' *''"Get up you lass!"'' *''"Stand up!"'' *''"This is no time to rest. Get the fuck up!"'' *''"Pain is just mental - get back in the fight, buddy!"'' Special Enemies 'Bulldozer' *''"Bulldozer!"'' 'Killing Bulldozers' *''"Bulldozer, taken care of!"'' *''"Bulldozer, eliminated!"'' *''"Yeah! Bulldozer eliminated!"'' *''"Bulldozer down!"'' 'Tasers' *''"Taser!"'' *''"It's a Taser!"'' *''"Fucking Taser!"'' 'Killing Tasers' *''"Taser down!"'' *''"Taser eliminated!"'' *''"Taser's history!"'' 'Shields' *''"Shield!"'' *''"There's a Shield over here!"'' *''"Fucking Shield!"'' *''"Bloody Shield over here!"'' 'Killing Shields' *''"Shield killed!"'' *''"Shield down!"'' *''"Shield eliminated!"'' 'Cloakers' *''"Cloaker!"'' 'Killing cloakers' *''"Cloaker down!"'' *''"Cloaker's history!"'' *''"Yeah, cloaker eliminated!"'' 'Snipers' *''"Sniper! Get cover!"'' *''"Sniper! Watch out!"'' *''"Sniper!"'' 'Killing snipers' * "Sniper down!" * "Got the sniper!" * "Sniper got what he deserved!" * "One sniper less!" * "This sniper´s pushin´ up daisies!" 'Turrets' * "Look out!" * "Fuck!" Dominating Guards & other law enforcement *''"Drop it!"'' *''"Drop it you wanker!"'' *''"Hands in the air!"'' *''"Hands up! UP!!"'' *''"Put your motherfucking hands up!"'' *''"Put your cuffs on!"'' *''"Now on with the cuffs!"'' 'Civilians' *''"Down!"'' *''"Get down on the fucking ground!"'' *''"On the ground!"'' *''"Stay the fuck down!"'' *''"Stay very fucking still, sunshine! Better get used to it!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"Did I give any of you permission to speak? No don't answer back you twat!"'' *''"Oh, you got a hair in your eyes, you got a fly in your ear. I don't fucking care. Don't fucking move!"'' *''"You say Shénme? You say Shénme?"'' *''"Is that a fucking cell phone? Don't touch it!"'' *''"You got ants in your pants, eh? I'm keeping an fuckin' eye on you!"'' Pager responses *''"I've just been thinking about my eighth grade home room teacher, actually."'' *''"Oh, I just fell asleep there, I keep hearing things. I need to get more sleep."'' *''"I just saw a spider so big. I think, it's from Pacific Rim. But uh...I'm fine now."'' *''"I was thinking about, if I left my cellphone...Yeah...I think I left it on."'' *''"No, no, just playing chess in my head. Everything is A-Okay."'' *''"Just ticking boxes, doing damage as usual."'' *''"Aw, who left the goddamn toilet seat up?"'' *''"I...yeah...maybe I should pay more attention to the wall and my face, uh, I'm fine now."'' *''"Uh, I'm good except that I definitely need to ease up on the coffee. I'm vibrating over here."'' *''"No problem, I'm thinking I shouldn't have gone to that Chinese place around the corner now."'' *''"Oh good, I think is a bit strange, some spot something, uh... solar storm."'' *''"Uh...it's all good, I'm great actually."'' *''"Yeah, I'm spectacular. Jesus, I hate cockroaches and yeah I'm a pussy."'' *''"Hmm? Yeah, just trying to amuse myself down here ... it's not working."'' *''"Just thinking about whether I left my stove on ... yeah I think I did."'' *''"Uhh ... yeah, my bad, just nodded off actually, had a late night."'' *''"All good here, nothing the least bit strange."'' *''"Uh ... It's all good, I think this place has rats or something."'' *''"No problems, except maybe I shouldn't have had that shrimp at the diner."'' *''"I appreciate the concern, but there's a whole lot of nothing going on down here."'' *''"Nothing new, just waiting around, getting older, applying for jobs."'' *''"It's ... uh ... it's fine, I'm just jumpy."'' *''"Everything's good, just got a little lost for a second."'' *''"You keep dropping signal, give me a few minutes to straighten this out."'' *''"Keep losing your signal, hang on a sec, just going to try something."'' *''"No problems, why would there be problems? Everything's fine."'' *''"Thanks for calling, uhh ... nothing to report though."'' *''"No problems at all, can you just send up a pizza?"'' *''"Nothing's happening, quiet night in Jonestown."'' *''"I think I should have bought those lottery tickets, I'm feeling lucky."'' *''"Thought I heard something ... probably a bird."'' *''"We're all good down here, I just zoned out a little."'' Throwables *''"Let's blow some shit up!"'' *''"Time to shake the ground!"'' *''"Pull your socks up!"'' *''"This is gonna get loud!"'' *''"Boom!"'' *''"Grenade away!"'' *''"Chew on this!"'' Deployables *''"Body bag case is out!"'' *''"I've got a body bag case!"'' *''"Ammo bag right here!"'' *''"If anybody needs ammo, come and get it!"'' *''"Come get ammo!"'' *''"Ammo over here by me!"'' *''"Medical bag, right here!"'' *''"First Aid Kit, here!"'' *''"Deploying First Aid Kit!"'' *''"Got a First Aid Kit, here!"'' Category:Quotes Category:Characters (Payday 2)